


A Place To Get Away From It All

by CuddleCave



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Endosoma, G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Non-Sexual, Soft Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddleCave/pseuds/CuddleCave
Summary: Gordon's having a bad time, and Benry wants to help.
Relationships: Benrey & Gordon Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	A Place To Get Away From It All

**Author's Note:**

> 'nother repost.
> 
> This fic is completely non-sexual and is only marked mature because it contains vore.

It was Tommy's turn to keep watch during the night tonight, giving Gordon a much needed chance to sleep.  
  
  
Too bad he fuckin' couldn't.  
  
  
On top of being in so much pain from having his goddamn hand cut off, his brain has decided it will _not_ shut up, and he's feeling way too overstimulated. Everything is too loud and too bright and his fight or flight sense just won't shut off and GOD he wishes he could get out of this _fucking suit_ and-  
  
  
He needs to.  
  
  
Go.  
  
  
SOMEwhere.  
  
  
Not too far, as he can't properly defend himself in his current state, but he CAN'T just sit here. He feels like he's gonna fucking die if he does. And so he gets up from where he was trying and failing to sleep, and makes his way towards the door.  
  
  
Tommy looks up at him. "Mr. Freeman? What's- where are you going?"  
  
  
"Oh, uh, hey Tommy. Just... need to. Get fresh air." They'd made it to the surface again, and had actually managed to find some sort of reinforced storage building to camp at for the night. "Won't go too far, don't worry."  
  
  
Tommy nods. "Okay, Mr. Freeman. Just- just holler if you need help. I'll be there faster than a- than a cheetah after a gazelle!"  
  
  
Gordon gives the taller man a weak smile before exiting to outside.  
  
  
The desert night air is cold and crisp in his lungs and on his face, which really only serves to wake him up more, but at least it feels good. Not near enough to calm his racing mind or frazzled nerves, though. And his nervousness just gets even worse when he turns a corner and runs right into Benry.  
  
  
Especially since Benry is like sixty-fucking-feet tall or some shit, leaning back against the side of a building.  
  
  
Gordon makes a frightened but strangled sound as he falls assbackwards at the sight. It's not the first time he's seen Benry this huge. Benry's a shape-shifter, and if he stays in one shape and size for too long, it starts to get super uncomfortable for him. Still, knowing this info doesn't do anything to diminish how much seeing Benry like this, right now, is shaking Gordon up.  
  
  
Benry just looks down at the trembling scientist with the same bored expression he always has. "yo, what're you doing up? you should be asleep, bro. it's beddy time," Benry says... surprisingly softly? Still just as monotone as ever, though.  
  
  
Gordon breathes deep, trying to calm himself, before answering. "I can't sleep. I-I came out here t-to clear my head..." he tries and fails to say without stuttering. God, his nerves are wrecked right now. His brain feels just as bad as his poor stump of an arm looks. Especially now, with him being started down by the person(?) responsible for his lack of a hand.  
  
  
Said person(?) is now giving Gordon a look that he can't quite place. If he wasn't in such a bad mental state right now, the scientist would probably notice that the look is one of concern. Benry speaks again, "you havin' uh, havin' a bad brain night? many thoughts head full? can't find the off switch, yeah?"  
  
  
Gordon doesn't respond, a twinge of pain and itchiness on the skin around his open arm wound grabbing his attention instead. He tries to wedge his fingers in between the flesh and the suit metal, trying to scratch the horrible itch that he'd been feeling since he woke up in the damn trash compactor. His movements get increasingly frantic as each attempt to relieve the pain fails, and he's outright clawing at it like an animal when Benry gently pulls his arm away with a single claw.  
  
  
"bro, stop," Benry says as he withdraws his hand. "you're kinda freakin' me out."  
  
  
Gordon sputters at that statement. "I'M freaking YOU out?" he says. There's anger in his voice, but the nervous panic is still clearly there, too. "You're some- some fucked up giant immortal alien! How the FUCK could I be freaking you out!? I'M the one who should be freaking out! I AM freaking out! I've been stuck in this fucking suit, in this fucking facility, for days on end, near constantly being attacked by aliens or armed troops and my HAND is fucking GONE and I'm gonna DIE here and never get to see my son, or- or any of my family ever again, and- and- and oh, _god_ ," Gordon's rant ends with a choked out sob. He brings his remaining good hand up to bury his face in it. "I just- it's too much, man. It's all too fucking much. I feel like my brain is gonna explode. I want everything to just _stop_ , even for just one second," he whimpers out.  
  
  
Gordon doesn't see it, but Benry frowns. He knew the scientist was feeling stressed (especially after the... hand thing), but he didn't know it was THIS bad... But he guesses it makes sense. He's only recently learned just how fragile humans are. Death is permanent, and they can die just oh-so easily. Honestly it's a miracle Gordon's still alive right now... Though he evidently thinks his luck in this regard is gonna run out well before they can all escape. Benry does _not_ like that. What he likes even less is the fact that part of this is all his fault. If he hadn't been so dumb and sold Gordon out to those boot boys, if he'd tried to be less shitty and annoying and more helpful, if he'd just been satisfied enough with simply seeing Gordon again and not following him- NO. Okay, stop. This is no time for a stupid self-pity party.  
  
  
It's 'Help Gordon' time, now.  
  
  
...But how? Gordon's in such a bad way, calming blue Sweet Voice might not cut it.  
  
  
Benry thinks, staring down at the tiny, softly weeping human. Man, he looks _so_ small and vulnerable. Benry just wants to hold him all close and safe. No more pranks, no more danger. Just warmth and safety and... wait a sec.  
  
  
Benry knows how he can help Gordon.  
  
  
"hey," Benry says softly, bringing Gordon's attention back to him. "you wanna take a break from everything? 'til the bad thoughts go away? i think i can help with that, if you'll uh, let me."  
  
  
Gordon looks back up at Benry, more than a little surprised by the offer of help. He's also more than a little _suspicious_ of it. Kinda hard to want to trust the guy who sold him out the military... but if he really can help? "...How exactly do you plan on helping?" Gordon asks.  
  
  
"i got like, a lil' quiet room you can chill out in. cozy as hell, super safe, super private. i mean, i'll be with you- gotta be, but i'll keep quiet so you can chill easy," Benry responds. "sound good?"  
  
  
It DOES sound pretty good, Gordon has to admit. However... "Why are you offering to help me? Why do you suddenly care?"  
  
  
_fuckin' ouch. i've always cared about you, man_. "...don't wanna hurt you no more. never wanted to hurt you in the first place. but i'm... stupid. didn't know shit about humans. didn't know things were gonna be so... bad," Benry says. There's genuine regret in his eyes, which Gordon can clearly see. Benry continues, "but no more bad times, bro. not when i can help it. if i can do a good, i'm gonna do a good. and i think i can do a good here. i think i can help you, if you'll let me. please?"  
  
  
There's a voice in the back of Gordon's head that's yelling at him that trusting Benry in any capacity is a BAD IDEA. But there's another voice, that's just pointing out how sincere Benry is seeming right now. Moreso than Gordon's ever seen him. Like he really does mean what he says. No more bad times. He wants to help.  
  
  
...Fuck it.  
  
  
"...Okay. Take me to this 'quiet room' of yours," Gordon says.  
  
  
Benry's eyes seem to light up a little at that. He reaches a hand out to Gordon as if to grab him, but stops just before he does. He looks to Gordon's face, and the scientist gives him a nod of permission. Benry then carefully scoops up Gordon in his hand, and brings him up to his face. It just now occurs to Gordon that he didn't ask where exactly this 'quiet room' is. And he's just about to ask... until Benry opens wide his fang-filled maw, and Gordon finds himself rushing up to meet it.  
  
  
Before Gordon can say anything, he's shoved into the giant's open maw, which quickly closes around him. He's completely frozen with fear, locked behind a wall of razor-sharp teeth, with Benry's hot breath blowing against his face from the throat before him. It's not until Benry begins to tilt his head back, intent on sending Gordon down that throat, that the scientist's body starts cooperating again. He quickly scrambles around, trying to grab for something- anything, to hold onto and stop his descent. Unfortunately for him, the only thing to really grab was Benry's tongue, and it was so slick and working against him, than his single hand just couldn't get a grip. Gordon loses his fight against gravity, and slips feet first down into the alien's hungry gullet with a loud _gulp_. He thrashes the whole way down, hoping that maybe his struggling will force Benry to cough him back up, but to no avail. His descent steadily continues, and Gordon squeezes his eyes shut just before he falls into the acidic death pit waiting for him. He's about to utter out a weak ' _I'm sorry_ '- to the Science Team, to Joshie, to his ex, to his brother- when the throat opens up around him and he slips into a new chamber... that is very much NOT filled with acid.  
  
  
Hesitantly, Gordon opens his eyes. The chamber he's ended up in- Benry's stomach, presumably?- is small, but not cramped. About as comfortable as being curled up in a hammock (which is a super weird thought, considering where he is). Instead of being pitch black like he expected, there's a gentle blue glow emanating from the chamber walls, that fades in and out in time with Benry's breathing. There's some sort of liquid in the chamber, but it doesn't seem to be acid. It's as blue as the glowing lights, and smells of... blue raspberry? Is it liquid Sweet Voice? Some of it splashed a little on his open arm wound, and where the liquid touched feels less in pain. There's a strange calm slowly seeping through him, and all the tension in his body relaxes away. That part of his brain telling him not to trust Benry earlier is now yelling at him to not let his guard down. Just because this place doesn't seem immediately dangerous doesn't change the fact that he is _literally inside of Benry_ right now. But the rest of him is too relaxed to really care. Not like he can really do much from his current position anyway.  
  
  
Gordon's surroundings suddenly rumble, and he hears Benry speak up. "welcome to the quiet room, bro. chillest hangout in black mesa. and also in me. ha ha."  
  
  
Gordon lazily smacks his hand against the flesh surrounding him. It twitches a little in response. "You scared me half to death, asshole," Gordon says, but without much bite in his voice. "I thought I was gonna die." He pauses for a moment. "I'm uh, not gonna die, right?"  
  
  
"huh? man, no, 'course not. i told you. no more bad times. only helpful benry now," Benry says. "...but i can still let you out if you want. if, uh, if you don't think this is helping any."  
  
  
Gordon... ponders on that for a moment. Now that he's actually paying attention to it, he's noticing that his anxiety has calmed right down. His senses are no longer being overwhelmed- there's nothing really to overwhelm them in here. Just the soft blue lights and the ambient sounds of Benry's body. This is the first time since the ResCas started that Gordon's gotten to lay on something that WASN'T hard concrete, and while the HEV suit does diminish it a little, he has to admit that Benry's stomach(?) is actually _really_ comfy. He's practically sinking down into the plush walls as they cradle him. His raw stump is comfortably numb as it rests in the liquid Sweet Voice, the pain and itchiness just a memory now. Gordon closes his eyes and leans his head back, letting out a sigh.  
  
  
He feels... safe. For the first time in a long while, Gordon feels completely safe.  
  
  
The eldritch security guard continues to be full of surprises.  
  
  
"I think... I'm okay with this," Gordon says. "Yeah, it's... It's helping a lot, actually. Thanks, Benry. I... really needed this."  
  
  
Gordon's surroundings briefly flash with a yellow light before fading back into the calm blue, and Benry speaks up again. "hey, man, don't mention it. happy to help a bro out. it's like, the least i could do and stuff," he says, and his words are followed by a low rumble that almost sounds like a purr.  
  
  
Now that his mind has finally calmed down, Gordon's exhaustion is properly taking hold of him. "I think I'm gonna... gonna get some shut-eye now..." he says with a yawn. Exhaustion and calming Sweet Voice is a hell of a combo, as it's barely even a minute after he says that before he falls asleep.  
  
  
Just before Gordon loses consciousness though, he hears Benry murmur out a soft "g'night, gordon," followed by a happy hum.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> God, I could STILL use a place to get away from it all myself.


End file.
